Momentos
by Sire07
Summary: Como se conocieron Tonks y Remus. Como se fueron haciendo amigos y su primera noche juntos.


**Los personajes corresponden a J.K. por supuesto! Es mi primer Fic de Tonks y Lupin un poco de piedad u.u Espero que os guste ^^ .**

Llegaba tarde para variar, en el 12 de Grimmauld place, llame a la puerta pues era la primera vez que iba a esa casa. Habia oido hablar de ella a mi madre, pero jamás por supuesto habia estado alli. Espere a que abrieran, ni siquiera sabia quien, solo conocia a Dumbledore… Me abrió una mujer bajita de pelo castaño claro y con cara agradable.

- Hola.. Soy Nymphadora Tonks, bueno Tonks a secas, Dumbledore..

- No digas mas, pasa.- sonrió abriéndome del todo la puerta.

Entre y todo estaba bastante hecho polvo, la descripción de mi madre no tenia nada que ver con esa casa, al final del pasillo habia una puerta abierta donde se veían Dumbledore y Sirius Black, era él sin duda por las fotos del diario. Iba tan fija en ellos que me tropecé con un paragüero y caí al suelo, entonces un cuadro clavo la mirada en mi. Era un cuadro de una mujer de pelo negro y rígida.

- ¡Oh, sangre sucia, traidora, no mereces llevar la sangre Black! ¡Sal de mi casa bicho!- Esa debía ser mi tía-abuela…

- Madre tu siempre tan agradable- dijo Sirius Black haciendo fuerza para cerrar las cortinas.- Nymphadora Tonks ¿no?- asentí roja como un tomate.- Bueno, tengo el honor de presentarme como tu primo mayor Sirius Black.

- Encantada- dije sonriéndole.

Entramos en una especie de cocina, la mesa era enorme y todos estaban ya sentados esperándome, aun me puse mas roja. Dumbledore se levanto y se puso a mi lado.

- Estoy encantado de presentaros a Nymphadora Tonks, nuestra nueva "recluta", es una joven Auror de la familia Black.- trate de sonreír ante eso y Sirius aplaudió- Cuanto entusiasmo- rió el director- ¿Quieres decir algo?

- Emm… bueno, estaré encantada de conoceros, bueno alguno ya os conozco.. Profesor Snape- sonreí un poco con miedo y este solo me miro algo mal seguro que recordando mi comportamiento pésimo y las meteduras de pata en pociones.- Ojo loco… Emm.. ¡Sirius! A los demás, espero conoceros.. Eso ya lo he dicho emmm.. Encantada.

Bien Tonks, te has dejado por las nubes, antes pensaban que eras tímida ahora que eres idiota. Me senté al lado de Dumbledore y él empezó a contarnos sobre Voldemort y los mortifagos, Snape también hablo sobre eso y luego pasaron a como repartiríamos las misiones, y todo lo demás. Yo intentaba enterarme de todo aun que fuera nueva, y no tenia varios resultados. Cuando termino Molly, la mujer que me habia abierto la puerta, me invito a cenar y pensé que seria la mejor manera de conocerlos, me relajo al ver que Snape se marchaba, no es que no me gustara o me gustara en si, solo que me ponía nerviosa tener cerca una figura de autoridad, al menos durante mis años en Hogwarts.

- Bueno, prima te voy a presentar a los presentes. Este es el Arthur Weasley padre de familia, esta es Molly Weasley la matriarca- sonrió- Y este es mi encantador amigo Remus Lupin.- me señalo a un hombre que en ningún momento me habia llamado la atención.

Me lo quede mirando fijamente. Su pelo caía un poco por encima de su frente, tenia ojeras, sus ojos eran azules, debería tener la edad de mi primo sin dudarlo quizás un año mayor, sus manos posadas encima de la mesa eran grandes y su ropa se veía vieja.

- ¿Tonks?- insistió mi primo.

-¡Perdón yo…! - mire a los presentes.- Me he empanado.- Se rieron un poco y me invitaron a sentarme al lado del señor Lupin mientras los señores Weasley iban a la cocina.- Bueno Sirius ¿Qué tal ahora que estas fuera de Azkaban?

- Oh, genial, ahora tengo una prisión mas bonita y decorada, por cierto ¿te gusta?- dijo levantando las manos para que me fijara en la sala.

- Claro, no puedes salir, tiene lógica…- susurre.

- No, ¡no la tiene!- dijo ofendido.

- Si, si que la tiene, y lo sabes.- sentencio Lupin.

- ¿Y usted señor Lupin, que me cuenta?- le sonreí hasta que Sirius se puso a reírse.

- Te llamo Señor, ¡te llamo señor!- seguía riéndose y riéndose, tanto que se cayo de la silla.

- Perdon… ¿le ofendí?

- Háblame de tu y dime Remus.- me sonrió con comprensión.

- Si, Remus. Pues eso, ¿Qué me cuentas Remus?

Me empezó a contar mas o menos sus últimos meses que tampoco habían sido del todo emocionantes, se mudo aquí con Sirius, le hacia compañía a ese loco, le gustaba leer, la defensa contra las artes oscuras, y que iba al mismo curso que mi primo cuando eran jóvenes. De ese tema pasamos hablar de los "Merodeadores" y de sus travesuras. No parábamos de reír. Llego Molly con una olla de sopa bien caliente y me miro como si le diera algo de vergüenza.

- No es mucho, pero en esta casa nos alimentamos así- me sonrió con ternura mientras volvía a la cocina a por el pan.

- ¿Qué?- pregunte mirando a Sirius.

- Bueno, ya sabes, tu eres una Black, tienes dinero… le debe poner algo nerviosa quizás piense que la vas a juzgar.

- ¿Por qué iba hacer eso?

- Black…- repitió.

- Pero no soy Black, soy Tonks y tu también eres un Black.- me queje aun cuando Molly ya estaba delante sentada con Arthur.

- Soy un Black que ha estado encerrado en Azkaban, ¿de que me voy a quejar?

- Pues yo nunca critico y mucho menos algo que ha hecho otra persona para mi.- finalice la conversación.

Cambiamos de tema, otra vez tocábamos de todo un poco, me sentía cómoda con ese entorno, incluso me atrevía a contestarle a Sirius como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Los Weasley eran de lo mas agradables y Remus… él parecía calladito. Terminamos de cenar y los Weasley se marcharon, yo tenia la intención de hacerlo pero Sirius me convenció de quedarme a tomar unas copas con ellos.

- Jugamos a ¿yo nunca nunca?- pregunte con ilusión.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Remus tomando un sorbo de su vino.

- Se trata de que.. Por ejemplo yo digo "Yo nunca nunca… he saltado de un tren" y si tu has saltado de un tren bebes, y si no, no bebes.

- Si, me apunto- sonrió mi primo.

- Que remedio.

- Muy bien… "Yo nunca nunca… he explotado una poción en clase de Snape"

Claro esta que como ellos nunca habían tenido a Snape como profe no pudieron beber, y yo le di un gran trago a mi baso de vino, disfrutando del sabor. Mire a Sirius que era el próximo.

- Yo nunca nunca… mmmm…. ¡Yo nunca nunca me he pasado 15 años encerrado en Azkaban!

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo mientras él bebía su trago de vino.

- Yo nunca nunca…- empezó Remus- he comido tanto chocolate que CREI que moriría por diabetes.

Sirius y él se pusieron a reír de algún chiste privado y de mientras yo bebí recordando el día de la maratón de Sexo en nueva york que nos habíamos tragado mi amiga Annie y yo. Remus también pego un buen trago.

- Yo nunca nunca me he pillado tal taja, que ni sabia donde estaba, con quien estaba ni que hacia.- dije riéndome mientras bebía seguida de los otros dos.- Oh, contad contad.

- No, creo que te traumatizaríamos.- aseguro Remus sonriendo.

Me quede observándole, tenia un aire jovial al igual que Sirius, no es que fueran viejos solo que cuando reía se le veía bastante.. Atractivo.

- Tu pelo se ha vuelto rojo.- me dijo mi primo señalándolo.

Me sonroje un poco y volví ha dar un traguito.

- Yo nunca nunca he pensado en acostarme con un chico.- soltó Sirius. ninguno de los dos bebió y yo di un gran trago- no se vale eres mujer, quería ver si Remus bebía.

- ¿Por qué iba a beber?- se quejo este.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no te acuestas con una mujer trece años?- se burlo el otro.

- Doce…- contesto sonrojándose.

- ¿¡Doce!? ¿Hace doce años que no te acuestas con una mujer? ¿Y no se te ha caído ya el pene?- Sirius se rió por mi comentario.- ¿Por qué no te has acostado con una mujer en 12 años?

- Yo… no es tan fácil.- suspiro.

- Si, si que lo es, conoces a una chica, la invitas a una copa, luego le pides una cita, después de la cena un cine con tocamientos y luego ya a la cama sin mas preámbulos.

- Primero hay que gustarle a una chica.- me sonrió amablemente.

- Con eso no tienes que tener problemas..- solté sin pensar.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, roto solo por la risa de Sirius, levante la mirada con algo de valentía y vi a Remus algo sonrojado y me dio una calida sonrisa.

- Gracias, pero es mas complicado.

- Si te afeitaras el bigote.. No, no te lo afeites te queda bien, tu pelo no esta mal y tus manos…

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis manos?- frunció el ceño.

- A verlas.

Él extendió la mano y yo me quede embobada mirándola, era taaan grande, tenia los dedos taan largos que podría hacer milagros sin ni siquiera esforzarse, me sonroje ante la idea y pareció que Sirius leyera mis pensamientos.

- Son las manos que toda mujer desearía en un hombre ¿verdad?

Me sonroje de pies a cabeza, nunca mejor dicho, y aparte la mirada de su mano. Me decidí por callarme y no molestar mas, pero se me ocurrió un reto.

- Yo nunca nunca he gritado al señor tenebroso "Pa loca tu calva!"- ¡Estupida! ¿Por qué dices eso en voz alta?

Ellos me miraron confundidos antes de ponerse a reír, me sentí algo aliviada de no haberlos ofendido con la frase, imagine que me dirían "Es un tema serio Tonks, vete de aquí" o algo así. Pero no, se rieron y tanto que a Remus le salían las lagrimas.

- Es que me lo imagino y..- y reía y reía y reía.

Era dulce. ¿De donde salio eso? Al final decidimos ir a dormir, Sirius me dejo una habitación para descansar, no muy lejos de la de Remus. Me sonroje cuando me dijo "por si quieres darle una visita, para que sus años de abstinencia se terminen" yo solo le habia respondido con un golpe en el hombro y un sonrojo.

Ese fue el día que conocí a Remus John Lupin.

Varios meses después alli estábamos los tres sentados en la biblioteca donde Lupin habia ido a leer y Sirius y yo a molestarle. Yo mas en concreto a despedirme, pues mañana me iba a una misión que Dumbledore me habia pedido hacer personalmente. Sirius se sentó en el sillón individual y yo me puse al lado de Remus que no despegaba la vista de su libro.

- Moony.- dijo Sirius- Haznos caso.

- Shh…

- Mooooonyyyyy.- insistió.

- Cállate, termino el capitulo y hablamos.

Me acerque a su oreja y le sople haciendo se le cayera el libro de las manos y un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Nymphadora!- se quejo.

- Tonks, es Tonks.- me reí un poco.

Con el tiempo me habia dado cuenta de que Remus era especial, no especial de tonto o algo así.. Especial de que me gustaba estar con él mas de lo que me gustaba estar con cualquier otra persona, me divertía, aprendía de él, me gustaba oírlo hablar de libros y de música antigua, de ver como movía sus manos al expresarse, sus manos en si.. Creo que eso me tenia muy pillada.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Mañana me voy a una misión y quería tomar unas copas contigo y Sirius- hice un puchero.

- ¿Dónde vas?- me pregunto él.

- A una misión en el norte, tengo que conseguir información a un tal Colin Marks…

- ¿Colin Marks? Dumbledore no te mandara seriamente alli.- dijo con enfado en la voz- ¡Es muy peligroso Nymphadora!

- Para empezar es Tonks, y después te diré que ya soy mayorcita y un jodido Auror Remus, no tienes que preocuparte.

- Já, es fácil decirlo.

Me quede en silencio mirándole, parecía molesto, como si no fuera a entenderle. sonreí y le pique en hombro.

- Papa te prometo que me portare bien y iré a dormir temprano- dije con voz de niña- Y no comeré muchas chuches, ni aceptare caramelos de Colin Marks.

Sirius se rió pero Lupin permaneció serio. Mi primo carraspeo y salio de la habitación en silencio, Remus y yo le seguimos con la mirada sin entenderle.

- Remus, saldré bien de alli, ya veras. Me apuesto lo que quieras.

- Es solo que, no entiendo porque vas tu, tendría que ir alguien mas… fuerte, mas antiguo.

- Por mi don, por eso voy yo, puedo parecer otra persona y eso es muy importante.

- Prométeme que volverás con todas las partes de tu cuerpo intactas.- me pidió sonriéndome.

- Depende.. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

- Lo que quieras.

- Bien, si vuelvo, vamos a ir tu y yo al mundo muggle a salir como la gente muggle.

- ¿Salir… en plan cita?- pregunto con nerviosismo en la voz.

- Eso te gustaría ¿verdad?- le guiñe el ojo- para luego llevarme a tu cama.- se sonrojo furiosamente.- Es broma Remus, bueno como amigos.

Como amigos, como odiaba eso, para Remus era la primita de Sirius. Siempre me lo estaba recordando con frases como "eres joven", "No te metas en las cosas de mayores", "cuando crezcas…". Bueno, no tarde en retirarme a descansar para levantarme a las cinco e ir hacia la misión, esto iba ser difícil.

Bien un mes, un jodido mes en ese lugar y por fin volvía a casa, echa polvo por supuesto, tenia el labio partido, varias marcas de botas en mi cuerpo pues Colin nos habia metido en varias peleas… también tenia un corte sanando en mi brazo, mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre y sucia, mi camiseta estaba rota pudiéndose ver mis hombros y parte de mi cintura, mis pantalones casi todos rajados, alguna parte se mantenía unida por hilos, mis zapatillas tenían las suelas roidas… un desastre de pies a cabeza. Pero lo importante era volver a casa, iría a casa de Sirius a informarle de que estaba bien, pues no habia podido enviar en ningún momento un mensaje a través de mi Patronum.

Llegue a eso de las cinco de la tarde, aparecía cayéndome para variar, pero es que mi pie dolía bastante. Anda hacia la cocina donde acostumbraban estar y me encontré a toda la Orden haciendo una reunión. Todos me miraron intrigados y con clara alegría en su rostro, Dumbledore me sonrió y se acerco a mi con orgullos.

- Nymphadora Tonks, nunca fue tan gran placer ver a alguien.- Mire a todos los de la mesa que estaban igual de contentos y me sentí segura por primera vez en esas cuatro semanas.- Siéntate y cuéntanos como ha ido todo.

- Oh, Albus, creo que primero tendría que ir a lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, pobrecita.- intervino Molly.

- No, no, estoy bien, puedo con esto.- sonreí.- Pues Colin no parece estar relacionado con Voldemort, mas bien con una banda que vivía cerca, algo de pelear pero en ningún momento nadie hablo de Lord. Lo siento Albus.

- Para nada, cumpliste con la misión que te di y eso es mas que suficiente.

Se acabo la reunión y me levante a darle un abrazo a Sirius, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos, me relajo mucho ver que me habia echado tanto de menos como yo ha él. Aun que no puedo negar que quien me habia quitado el sueño todos esos días habia sido Remus Lupin, que permanecía al lado de Sirius, su cara seguía teniendo las marcas de las garras, sus ojos se los veía brillantes y tenia unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas debajo de estos. Su pelo caía despeinado y se habia dejado perilla junto al bigote, se le veía mas joven pero también mas delgado. Cuando Sirius me soltó no pude evitar tirarme a los brazos de su amigo, quien me abrazo con mas fuerza que el primero si era posible, crei que el daño que me no me habia hecho Colin me lo haría él, pero seria uno de los dolores mas dulces del mundo.

- Os eche tanto de menos chicos.- me queje cuando Remus me soltó.

- Y nosotros Tonks, Moony estaba todo el día ¿Por qué no escribe Nymphadora?¿Por qué no manda su patronum?¿Estará bien? Hoy no pude dormir, tuve un sueño donde Nymphadora, bla bla bla bla bla Nymphadora bla bla bla bla bla Tonks bla bla bla bla preocupado. - soltó Sirius.

El aludido se puso rojo como siempre y yo pensé que me derretía alli mismo, se habia preocupado por mi, aun que fuera poco y Sirius exagerara él había pensado en mi y eso era mas que suficiente para olvidar estos malos días y que mi pelo volviera a su rosa chicle.

- Bueno, seguro que estaba preocupado porque sabia que si volvía tendría que salir conmigo a Londres Muggle. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar que haríamos.- Que mal habia sonado.

Pero él sonrió y pareció que de repente todo se iluminara (Joder que cursi estaba ese día).

- Estaba esperando a que volvieras solo por eso, pensé "vas a ver que no volverá y no podré ir a Londres Muggle hacer cosas Muggles…" no es que me preocuparás tu- bromeo.

- Yo pensé lo mismo "Va a ser que me mataran y no podré ir a Londres Muggle hacer cosas Muggles…" - se rió alegremente- Bien, ¿entonces mañana a las 4 de la tarde en mi casa piso?

pareció sorprendido pero asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisita amable. Me fui directa a mi piso para ducharme, cambiarme y curarme que también era algo necesario. Para luego tumbarme en mi enooormeee cama a descansar, dios como habia echado de menos todo eso.

Al día siguiente me desperté a las tres del mediodia… ¿mierda, mierda, mierda, que me pongo? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Me metí en el baño para peinarme y maquillarme que era lo que siempre me llevaba mas tiempo, luego abrí mi gran armario sin mucha alegría, ¿Qué me ponía? Nunca habia tenido ese dilema, cogia lo primero que encontraba, pero hoy era distinto por absurdo que fuera intentarlo quería agradarle a Remus. ¿Algo serio? No… ¿Algo alegre? Parecería una cria… Bien era verano.. Entonces algo sexy.. ¿Tonks = Sexy? No, no lo veía, no me veía en si. Pero bien. Cogi mis pantalones cortos negros, y mi camiseta rosa fosforito que tenia una carita sonriente de un azul eléctrico, con el hombro caído y desgastada. No era perfecto pero me gustaba como me quedaba. Ahora pensar la ropa interior.. ¿Algo provocativo? Si ni siquiera lo veria… ¿Algo normal? Pero y si por un milagro llegaba a pasar, pensaría que soy una sosa. Bien algo provocativo. Braguitas de encaje negras junto a su correspondiente sujetador. Not problem.

Llamaron al timbre y yo aun sin vestirme, corrí hacia la puerta y abrí con la camisa que tenia para después de la ducha que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Remus me miro de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Los Muggles visten así por la calle?- sonrió traviesamente.

Le saque la lengua y le pedí que me esperara en el sofá ofreciéndole algo de beber, él rechazo la bebida y yo me dirigí a toda prisa a mi habitación para arreglarme del todo. Cuando termine estaba bastante decente para salir por ahí con él.

- Luces bien.

- Gracias- me sonroje de pies a cabeza.

Fuimos a parar a un barrio tranquilo de Londres, con poca gente, fuimos directamente al cine que habia por alli y compramos las entradas para la función de las seis, elegimos una película de terror a pesar de que Remus decía que ya veíamos de eso cada día pero a mi me hacia gracia ver a los muggles asustarse por tonterías como esas.

Decidimos que como faltaba una hora pasearíamos por ese pequeño lugar, todo era antiguo, con sus casas antiguas y sus bancos antiguos. Remus parecía encantado con estar alli, entramos en una librería muggle y nos pusimos a cotillear. Él se fue a historia y mitología, mientras yo fui a curiosidades.

Cogi un libro todo rosa y me leí el titulo "Cosas que él no sabe que te gustan"… Habia tantas cosas que él no sabia que me gustaban, me sonreí a mi misma, y lo abrí. Habia muchas, cuando digo muchas son muchas cosas de lo mas pervertidas. Puntos de mi cuerpo que no me habia planteado que me pudieran dar placer, y me vi absorbida por el libro, todo era curioso y divertido.

- Morder en la nuca hace sentirte sometida y te parecerá de lo mas excitante…- leyo la voy de Remus detrás de mi.

- ¡Remus!- me gire y le golpee con el libro- Serás cotilla.- me reí.

- Perdón, pero te veías tan concentrada que quería saber que era lo que leías. ¿Cosas que él no sabe que te gustan? Interesante. Son casi menos cuarto, ¿vamos?

asentí y salimos del lugar, andamos con algo de prisa hasta el cine que estaba bastante lejos y entramos, cogi un refresco de bebida energética y él una simple agua. Nos sentamos casi detrás del todo, la sala estaba casi vacía, solo habia unas dos parejas mas esparcidas por la sala. Las luces se apagaron y yo sonreí a Remus.

La peli empezó y parecía de lo mas normal, hasta que en una parte la chica era tan estupida de dejarse la ventana abierta y cuando iba a cerrarla lo hacia sola. Claro yo me sobre salte un poco y me moví nerviosa en mi asiento. Cada vez habia mas tensión y yo no crei que me pudiera meter tanto dentro de la peli. En un momento hubo un susto y como respuesta coloque mi mano en la pierna de Remus con nerviosismo.

- ¿Pero porque baja sola?- pregunte temerosa.

- Es una peli Nymphadora.- me intento consolar él.

De repente fui consciente de que mi mano estaba en su pierna, y él en ningún momento habia hecho nada para retirarla tan solo estaba algo tenso. Apreté un poco la mano por encima de su pierna, note que su respiración se aceleraba un poco, y mi mano con aire distraído empezó a subir y a bajar por un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Mi vista no se quitaba de la pantalla que aun me tenia hipnotizada, pero mi mano con vida propia siguió haciéndole caricias a su pierna y cada vez subiendo mas. Lo mire por un momento y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, sonreí un poco y él se dejo caer mas en el asiento de manera totalmente normal, pero dándome mas acceso a subir mas mi mano. No me lo pensé mas de dos veces, tenia demasiada curiosidad en saber si le estaba excitando o no, y coloque mi mano encima de su paquete. Se tenso y soltó un suspiro. Me atreví a seguir notando como cada vez se iba poniendo mas duro bajo mi mano, y su brazo rodeo mis hombros hasta que poso su mano con delicadeza encima de mi pecho. Ahora fue mi turno de tensarme, sentí mi corazón ir a mil por hora y mi piel se puso de gallina. empezó a masajearlo de manera suave y yo apoye la cabeza en su hombro, estaba decidida a seguir con eso mas seriamente pero de repente aparecieron los créditos y como si nos hubiera pasado la corriente nos separamos.

Con su chaqueta se tapo la visible erección y yo intente recobrar la calma, cuando terminaron los créditos y las luces se encendieron todo volvía a la normalidad. Salimos de alli en silencio, aun sin entender que habia pasado.

- Estuvo bien la película, fue interesante- rompió él primero el hielo.

-Si, aun que habia momentos en que pase miedo y todo, a estos Muggles no se les da nada mal hacer películas.

Decidimos ir a cenar fuera, aun restaurante chino que habíamos visto por alli, hablamos de cosas sin importancia y me contó mas cosas divertidas de cuando iba con los Merodeadores. Todo era de lo mas divertido. Cuando terminamos de comida hasta arriba, volvimos a la casa de los Black y nos sentamos en el sofá de la biblioteca con una botella de licor.

- Bien, creo que tenemos que brindar por el buen día muggle que hemos pasado- sonreí alzando mi chupito.

- Estoy de acuerdo, por este día- nuestros vasos resonaron y nos los bebimos de un trago.- Me lo pase muy bien Nymphadora.

- Sabes, deberías quitarte el habito de llamarme así, te lo he perdonado muchas veces.

- No te pienso llamar Tonks, es realmente feo.

- ¿Mi apellido es feo?- pregunte ofendida.

- No, no, no, digo que me parece feo tener que llamarte por el apellido. Prefiero tu nombre.

- Pero yo no.- bufe.

- Bien, dime por un nombre que te pueda llamar y no sea tu apellido.

- No se.. Nunca me lo he planteado… Lo que quieras menos Nymphadora.

- Vale, Nympha, o Nymph.. O Dora.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, Nympha.

Le sonreí, sonaba bien en sus labios, siempre todo sonaba bien cuando salía de él.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre que no sabe lo que te gusta?- pregunto de repente.

Me quede parada mirándolo sin entender a que venia hasta que algo hizo "clic" y me reí.

- Oh, es.. Complicado.- ahora no le iba a contar mis sentimientos hacia él como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- No le gusto, me ve como su amiga.- es una clara insinuación Remus Lupin.

- Pues que imbecil es.- frunció el ceño- y afortunado.

Me sonroje y le di un golpecito en el hombro.

- ¿A ti te gusta alguien Remus?- pregunte con esperanzas a que dijera que no.

- Algo hay, pero también es complicado.

- ¿Y eso?

- Soy muy viejo, muy pobre y muy peligroso para ella.

- ¿Qué estupidez es esa?- le dije indignada- No eres viejo Remus John Lupin, y si le importa tu dinero es que no vale la pena para nada. ¿Y peligroso?

- Sabes que soy un hombre lobo.

- No, tu eres un hombre, que una semana al mes te conviertes en hombre lobo por la noche, pero el resto de los días eres un hombre. Y si esa mujer no se da cuenta de eso es que es mas estupida que el mió. - bufe enfadada y celosa.

Como esa imbecil no podía querer a alguien como Remus, solo hacia falta mirarle para caer en sus pies, era tan listo, tan atento, tan dulce, tan caballeroso… oh, será zorra, que suerte tiene. Me estaba poniendo de mas mal humor cada segundo que pasaba.

- Creo que me iré a dormir- le dije levantándome.

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Eh.. Si, tengo sueño. Me lo pase muy bien Remus, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.- me dijo con voz preocupada.

Me tumbe en mi cama deprimida, con lo bien que iba todo y tuve que joderlo preguntarle esa estupidez, siempre la cagaba. Ya eran muchas esperanzas en que él no santería nada por ninguna mujer. Me la imaginaba rubia, con los senos grandes y alta como él, con aires de superioridad y ropa de marca. Odie a esa mujer sin ni siquiera saber si existía. Trate de dormir durante unas cuantas horas hasta que oí un ruido, un golpe. Me levante alterada, miles de imágenes de la película recorrieron mi mente, y aun sabiendo que era ficticio empecé a temer.

¿Qué hacer? Estaba asustada y no podía ir a Sirius y explicarle todo lo de hoy para que entendiera ese miedo absurdo. Y Remus se reiría por que un Auror asustado de una película de terror muggle parecía de lo mas triste. Pero si tenia que elegir prefería las burlas de Remus que era mas considerado que mi primo.

Anda a hurtadillas hasta su habitación y llame a la puerta. Tardo en abrir pero al final lo hizo, lo vi alli parado con los ojos aun medio cerrados, sus pantalones de dormir eran anchos y su camiseta era desgastada. pareció sorprendido.

- Es que.. La peli.. oí un ruido raro, y me asuste y pensé en ir con Sirius pero se reiría y ahora estoy aquí y me parece patético pedirte dormir contigo por un ruido…- reflexione y me sentí de lo mas estupida.

Decidida di media vuelta para irme pero la mano de Remus agarro mi muñeca haciéndome girar hacia él de manera rápida. Tanto que resbale, porque soy así de torpe, y Remus me tuvo que sujetar. Bien, no seria nada nuevo si no fuera por su mano en mi trasero, nos quedamos quietos en esa posición hasta que su mano me apretó un poco y se me escapo un suave gemido. Entonces me soltó.

- Perdón, yo.. Pasa por favor, mi cama es grande.- me sonrió.

Me dejo pasar y me dirigí al lado de la cama que ya estaba deshecho. Él se coloco a mi lado y yo le di la espalda para que tuviera mas "intimidad" y dándole las gracias. La almohada olía a él, su edredón, su colchón, todo olía a él. Estaba en algo parecido al paraíso.

Nos dormimos al cabo de poco tiempo, serian eso de las 4 de la mañana que abrí los ojos, sorprendida de no estar en mi cama. Cuando me acorde de todo mire a Remus que dormía tan tranquilamente, era tan mono. Pose mi mano en su pecho con cierto temor a que se despertara, pero no podía evitar querer notar su calor, su corazón latía despacio y su respiración era profunda. Estaba totalmente dormido. sonreí, que guapo se le veía con el pelo despeinado. Mi mano bajo hasta su cintura y volvió a subir hasta su hombro, su respiración habia cambiado pero no se veía signos de que estuviera despierto hasta que su voz sonó dormida.

-Si yo te hiciera eso durante la noche, seria algo parecido a una violación.- Una sonrisa nació en sus labios mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- Perdón.. Yo…- trate de buscar alguna explicación pero no encontraba ninguna- Solo… perdón.

Me senté para salir de su cama, pero sus brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastro hacia él. Me abrazo contra su pecho, y me beso en la frente. Se me hizo un nudo en el cuello, imagine que me vería como una niña enamoradiza y le parecería mono… una niña. Pero yo no quería eso, yo no quería ser una niña. Yo quería ser una mujer para él, estaba harta de estar todo el día suspirando por él como una idiota y no hacer nada. ¿Si tuve valor en el cine porque no en ese momento? Bien Tonks, adelante.

Mi mano volvió a subir y bajar por su torso, y él seguía con los ojos cerrados y su sonrisa en la cara. metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta desgastada y entonces abrió los ojos algo incrédulo, pero eso a mi no me detendría, seguí subiéndola hasta su hombro donde deje mi mano reposar un rato. Él seguía tenso pero no me decía nada. así que volví a la carga y baje mi mano esta vez hacia la goma elástica de su pantalón. Jugué con ella un rato notando como su respiración se aceleraba, con el poco valor que me quedaba y a pesar de que podía perder la dignidad en el momento que me rechazara, metí mi mano por debajo y para mi sorpresa no llevaba calzoncillos.

- Nympha no empieces algo que no puedes terminar.- suspiro.

- Claro que puedo terminarlo, ¿quieres ver?- sonreí juguetona mientras mi mano encontró su gran erección.

- Nympha- gimió.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi mano siguió moviéndose y él mantenía las manos apretadas con fuerza contra las sabanas. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos cerrados.

- Nympha si sigues así no podre… por favor para.

Me fui parando poco a poco, me subí a horcajadas encima de él.

- ¿No podrás que?- sonreí traviesamente.

- No podré..- se sonrojo- tienes que saber dos cosas ahora mismo.- Yo asentí- Primera hace mucho que no mantengo relaciones sexuales y quizas… ya sabes..

- ¿Y…?

- No se cuanto voy a durar..- se sonrojo furiosamente.

- ¿No intentaste nada con esa mujer que te gusta? Supuse que algunas cosas habrías intentado con ella.. ¿no?

Era él el que ahora me miraba incrédulo, se lamió el labio y luego sonrió.

- Bueno, algo he hecho, pero no es mucho.- me puse seria sin poder evitarlo, y él intento acariciar mi pelo pero me aparte.

- ¿Qué?- dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Bueno, ella me toco cuando estábamos en un lugar oscuro y yo pues me aproveche un poco para tocarle el pecho.

Le mire entre enfadada y confundida. ¿Qué me estaba contando? Eso lo habia hecho conmigo… Oh.. Ah.. Vaya.. ¿enserio?

- ¿Enserio? ¿Yo? Pero si yo.. No te puedo gustar.- el me miro confuso.- Quiero decir, mírame, soy basta y me visto mal… No soy rubia, ni alta, ni tengo los pechos grandes, ni puedo aparentar superioridad, ni soy tan lista como para aportarte algo mental.

- Para empezar, ¿Qué tiene que ver lo de ser rubia y todo eso? Además es absurdo tienes la metamorfosis, ¿Por qué debería querer a una mujer así? ¿Tu te vistes mal.. Me has visto?

- Si te he visto y me parece ridículo que quieras estar conmigo.- bufe.

- ¿Me estas rechazando?- no le mire aun parada, ¿es que me estaba proponiendo algo?- Bien, entiendo que quieras estar con otro mas joven, rico y normal… pensé que.. Fue absurdo- me aparto la mirada.

- ¿Qué pensaste?

- pensé que cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien.. Era.. Ya sabes, era yo.

- ¿Y que te ha hecho llegar a la conclusión que no lo eres? ¿Qué este a horcajadas sobre ti? ¿Qué te haya tocado? ¿Qué haya venido hasta tu cama?- pregunte enfadada.- Claro que eres tu Remus John Lupin. ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que debo saber?

pareció volver a la realidad y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

- Bien, yo.. En estos días del mes…

- ¿Tienes la menstruación?- me reí.

- No, eres tonta ¿o que?- bufo- Soy un poco… bestia, como bien has visto en el cine, en una situación normal te hubiera parado y pedido seguir en un lugar privado, pero no me contengo muy bien.

- ¿Eso es un problema porque…?

sonrió tímidamente. Y con un simple "Bien" nos cambio de posición y me coloco debajo de él. Me queje un poco intentando empujarlo para estar yo encima pero no funciono mucho. Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y poco mas pude hacer que corresponderle, habia tenido tantas ganas de besarle durante tanto tiempo que me sentía como si lo estuviera soñando. Mis manos se intentaron volver a infiltrar debajo de su camiseta, pero él fue mas rápido y se la quito, sonreí contra su boca. Él hizo lo mismo que yo y su mano empezó a levantar mi camiseta del pijama, no lo hacia demasiado deprisa y eso me frustraba hasta cierto punto de cogerle la mano y subirla hasta mi pecho.

- No seas impaciente…- me susurro.

Solo le pude responder con un leve gemido por mi parte y volvió empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos, yo respiraba con cierta dificultad, mientras él ya me habia desabrochado el sujetador para tener mas facilidad. Casi me hacia rogarle que lo hiciéramos de una vez por todas, pero tenia razón en que poco a poco no estaría mal esta vez.

Cuando por fin me quito la camiseta me apreté contra él sintiendo todo su calor, el gimió flojito mientras posaba una mano en mi trasero y me apretaba contra él. solté un jadeo y me agarre a sus hombros, mi boca se dirigió a su cuello donde empecé a morderle y a lamer su piel, mientras él seguía apretándome.

- Nymphadora por favor…-¿eso fue una suplica?

Puso su mano en mi cadera y me alejo de él, le mire algo confundida hasta que sus manos empezaron a quitarme el pantalón, suspire aliviada de que no quisiera parar porque hubiera sido un golpe fuerte. Y sus ojos recorrieron mi imagen… no entendía bien lo que estaba pensando, ni si me estaba viendo horrible pero para hacer la broma hice que mi pecho creciera bastante y mi pelo se volvió rubio. Remus me miro incrédulo y se aparto un poco mientras yo le guiñaba el ojo.

- Vuelve a tu estado normal ahora mismo.-me exigió.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan las rubias con el pecho grande?- me reí de él.

- Me gustas tu Nymphadora Tonks, ahora vuelve a ser tu o me voy al baño y acabo esto yo solito.

- ¿Con amenazas desde el principio?- dije volviendo a la normalidad.

- Perfecta.

Me volvió a besar y su mano fue bajando hacia mis braguitas mientras me entretenía a pasar mis manos por su espalda y su pelo. No tardo nada en quitármelas y me quede un poco parada. Me miro sorprendido y luego me beso en la frente.

- ¿Cuánto hace tu que no…?- Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado- ¿Nunca?- su voz sonó entre sorprendido y un poco emocionado.

- No, quiero decir si, bueno no.. Una vez… Pero tampoco es que fuera.. Por eso digo que si.. Porque fue bastante horrible.- mire a otro lado recordando aquel día con Thomas Mc Alister mi amigo de toda la vida.

- ¿Hicisteis preeliminares?

- ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de lo que hice con otro hombre?- pregunte algo indignada.

- ¿Quiero saber que te han hecho y que no te han hecho? así hacértelo yo.

- Pues.. No muchos, me toco algo y ya esta.- me sonroje otra vez.

- Entonces lo que te haré yo te va a encantar.- me guiño el ojo.

Me empezó a besar el cuello de manera suave, mordisqueando y lamiendo, y yo trataba de concentrarme en respirar. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura afrentándome y sus labios empezaron a besar mis pechos, suspire, mientras su lengua rozo mi piel y no pude hacer mas que tensarme. Siguió bajando y en algún momento sentí que mi razón se iba por la puerta en plan "¡Adiós, muy buenas!" despidiéndose con su manita y… ¿en que mierdas estaba pensando? Tenia a Remus Lupin besando mi cuerpo y pensaba en una cosa rosa despidiéndose con una mano imaginaria… me reí y él paro.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Nada, nada, tu sigue!- me reí un poco mas.

- No, ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?- frunció el ceño y se puso a mi altura.

- ¿Estas tonto? Claro que me gusta solo.. Si te lo dijeras me echarías de tu cama por estar loca.

- Creo que se bien con quien me estoy acostando… Dime.

- Si me echas de tu cama me enfadare contigo ¿eh?- asintió con una sonrisa.- pensé.. Que con lo que me estabas haciendo pues que mi razón se iba.. Por la puerta… despidiéndose con la mano y diciéndome "Adiós, muy buenas".. - dije tratando de imitar la voz de mi razón pero claro mi razón no tenia voz así que fue ridículo.

Se rió algo de mi y luego lo empuje hacia a bajo otra vez cosa que le hizo reírse mas, pero no tardo en seguir por donde lo habia dejado. Todo fue bien hasta que sus labios tocaron mi punto mas sensible y gemí, y eso le hizo gemir a él y me estremecí otra vez. Su lengua empezó a jugar con mi punto mientras sus dedos fueron tanteando mi entrada, me sentía en el cielo, me faltaba la respiración. Sus largos dedos, que me habían tenido obsesionada durante tanto tiempo entraron en mi y dios pongo pro testigo que mi obsesión era bien merecida. Me retorcí debajo de él mientras continuaba con lo suyo. abrí los ojos y trate de enfocar mi vista en él, cuando vio que le miraba me sonrió y volvió a penetrarme con sus dedos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara y echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto no podía ser sano. De pronto sus dedos desaparecieron y proteste con un jadeo, pero pronto sentí algo húmedo y caliente, gemí tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que Sirius se despertó. Remus coloco su mano en mi estomago mientras ponía el brazo por debajo de mi rodilla para acercarse mas a mi. Su lengua entraba y salía, y yo no podía parar de gemir como si me fuera la vida en ello.

- Re.. Remus…- él apretó su lengua contra mi entrada otra vez.- Por favor..

- ¿Qué..?- dijo el suspirando y haciéndome temblar- ¿Qué..Nymphadora?- sonrió.

- Podemos…- me sonroje…- Quiero…- él me miro sonriente sabiendo de sobras lo que quería hacer pero haciéndome sufrir porque le gustaba que lo pasara mal.- Solo hagámoslo- dije con palabras atropelladas.

- ¿El que?- Le tire del pelo- Vale, vale, vale, era broma- sonrió.

Se coloco encima de mi y yo recordé lo que le habia dicho la misma noche que nos conocimos.

- Ves, no era tan difícil: conoces a una chica, la invitas a una copa, luego le pides una cita, después de la cena un cine con tocamientos y luego ya a la cama sin mas preámbulos.

- Desde que me dijiste eso solo deseaba que esa chica fueras tu.- me susurro en la oreja haciendo que me derritiera.

- Aquí me tienes, y estas perdiendo el tiempo…- me mordió en la oreja y gemí.

Se quito los pantalones en dos movimientos de los mas rápidos que he visto siendo auror, y se coloco entre mis piernas.

- Si te duele por algo.. Dime.. Solo dímelo.- asentí con la cabeza y el beso mi frente.

Se adentro lentamente y note como se me hacia un en el bajo vientre, sonreí ante esa sensación, jamás habia notado algo así. El espero cuando ya me habia llenado del todo a que yo dijera algo, pero solo pude enterrar mis uñas en su espalda y levantar la cadera para darle mas libertad de movimiento. Me beso en los labios y volvió a salir de mi repitiendo el gesto, gemí mas alto que la ultima vez… Esto iba a ser un cachondeo mañana con Sirius… empezó hacer movimientos mas rápidos y secos, mientras yo gemía y trataba de moverme a su ritmo, el gemía y jadeaba flojo. En momentos enterraba la cabeza en mi pelo y susurraba cosas que realmente no llegue a entender pero me ponían aun mas, mis uñas rasparon su espalda, y él gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que le pudiera lamer el cuello. Me empecé a sentir rara, como si todo el calor se acumulara en mi bajo vientre y note mis paredes contraerse contra él quien gimió mas fuerte.

- Remus.. No se..- trate de explicarle como me sentía pero no tenia suficiente aire ni suficientes palabras.

- Lo se.. No puedo mucho mas..- me dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pronto sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera bajo Remus, quien apretó sus manos mas fuertes en mis caderas y me dio dos estocadas mas y se quedo quieto encima de mi, note su erección palpitar un poco, volvió a moverse mas lentamente dentro de mi saliendo y entrando lentamente.. Y sonriéndome de manera orgullosa. Se tumbo a mi lado y me arrastro hacia él dejándome en su pecho.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Veredicto?- me beso en la cabeza.

- Yo… Nunca.. No se…- trataba de hablar pero mi respiración aun estaba agitada- Solo..- me abrace contra él y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Él se quedo callado acariciándome el pelo, como si entendiera como me sentía, me beso la frente y siguió tocando mi pelo.

- Es interesante, que cuando te esta gustando algo mucho se te cambie de color, creo que he visto colores que no habia imaginado nunca- se rió.

- Ah…- trate de contestarle pero realmente me sentía tonta de no poder contarle ahora mismo lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Mañana Nymphadora, ya mañana.-sonrió besándome otra vez.

Cerré los ojos exhausta y no tarde nada en caerme dormida.

Me desperté a eso de las nueve y media, me estire y di la vuelta para encontrarme al Dios Remus durmiendo a mi lado. recordé la noche anterior y me estremecí sonriendo. parecía tan cansado como yo, pero como yo iba a ser la mejor mujer con la que habia estado me levante para prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente.

Baje por las escaleras tropezándome para variar un poco y fui hasta la cocina donde estaba mi primo Sirius tomándose un café. Me miro sonriente y yo le correspondí la sonrisa de forma dudosa. Empecé a trocear el chocolate y a meterlo en la pequeña olla, mientras seguía sintiendo la vista de Sirius clavada en mi.

- Oh, si Remus, dame mas, dame mas- ¿Intento imitarme?

- Para empezar, en ningún momento dije eso y luego te diré que.. - me gire para encararlo y tenia una sonrisa de superioridad clavada en su rostro.- que eres idiota.

seguí centrándome en el chocolate que estaba deshaciéndose poco a poco.

- Remus, Remus, Remus, extasíame.- volvió a gemir.

decidí ignorarlo y seguir cocinado porque es lo que mas le molestaba. Cogi la espátula para mezclar bien el chocolate con el poco de leche que habia echado, Sirius seguía alli detrás de mi susurrando cosas.

- Remus, oh si, Remus con tus dedos, hazlo con tus dedos.- esta vez fue riéndose.

- Ya basta.- me gire con la espátula en la mano ensuciándole la cara con chocolate.

- No deberías haber hecho eso…- copio una cuchara que tenia por allí y corrió hacia el chocolate y la metió dentro.. Lo mire con miedo.- Si, teme primita, teme, porque ahora tengo la olla en mi poder.

La saco del fuego y me empezó a perseguir con la pequeña olla en la mano tirándome chocolate con la cuchara, al principio me parecía absurdo pero me empecé a reír a medida que me iba ensuciando de chocolate. Seguimos peleándonos así por todo el salón hasta que..

- ¿Qué hacéis?- pregunto la voz de Remus.

Paramos en seco y me mire llena de chocolate de pies a cabeza y Sirius también se habia ensuciado como era de esperar.

- Es que..

- ¡empezó Tonks! Yo estaba tan tranquilo tomando café y bajo, y empezó a decirme: ¿Nos oíste ayer a Remus y a mi como hacíamos el amor apasionadamente?

-¡Eso es mentira!- me queje.- Yo no he hecho nada, yo baje hacerte chocolate caliente y este idiota se puso: ¡Mmm.. Remus…! Si dame mas, oh sigue, sigue. Y yo me gire para decirle que se callara y sin querer le ensucie de chocolate, él copio la olla y me empezó a tirar chocolate.- perfecto habia parecido una niña pequeña.

- Niña, no vuelvas a fingir que gimes delante de mi, soy tu primo mayor ¿no te da vergüenza?- me sonroje apartando la mirada.- Pero si fue algo así como: ¡Oh, Remus, Remus, Remus, extasíame!

-¿¡Que coño te pasa con extasiar a la gente!?- le pregunte enfadada.

- Vale, vale, vale, ya esta.-me agarro de la cintura tirándome hacia él- vamos arriba, tienes que limpiarte.

- ¿Y porque vais? ¿Por qué no va ella sola? Total solo tiene que ducharse, eso lo puede hacer solita ¿no?- sonrió Sirius de manera traviesa.

- ¿Quién dice que el chocolate va a ser limpiado con agua?- Remus me hizo un lametón en la cara donde tenia algo de chocolate y me agarre mas a él. Le mire con expectación.- Vamos arriba Nymphadora.- asentí.

- Oh, ahora eres Nymphadora y tu encantada ¿no?- le mire dándome cuenta de que en toda la noche me había llamado así y no me habia quejado…- Y Remus tendrías que ser mas vergonzoso delante de tu nuevo primo político, ella es una niña solamente.

- No soy… aggh- me queje cogiendo de la mano a Remus, que se habia sonrojado un poco y arrastrándolo escaleras a arriba para que cumpliera su palabra.


End file.
